


Gedanken eines selbsterklärten Kindersoldaten

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Wartime Jily, lots of introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: „Mum, Dad, es ist ein Junge“, eröffnete er bedächtig. Trotz aller Umstände spürte er, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich – ein vorsichtiges, aber nichtsdestotrotz stolzes Lächeln. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn, auf dieses kleine Leben, das sie geschaffen hatten und das hoffentlich ein besseres Leben hätte als sie.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Gedanken eines selbsterklärten Kindersoldaten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ramblings of a self-proclaimed child soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648313) by [ten-ten31 (KitKaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31). 



> A/N: Ein großes Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle an meine wundervolle Beta Reynis <3 Im Grunde ist das hier eine Übersetzung meiner schon vor einigen Monaten veröffentlichten Story "Ramblings of a self-proclaimed child soldier", die im Rahmen meiner eigenen kleinen NaNo-Challenge letzten November entstanden ist und die ich erstaunlich lieb gewonnen habe, weil sie für mich auch direkt einiges an Kopfcanon aufarbeitet. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie auch ein bisschen, selbst wenn es wie der Titel schon sagt viel Introspektion ist. ;)

„Mum, Dad, es ist ein Junge“, eröffnete er bedächtig. Trotz aller Umstände spürte er, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich – ein vorsichtiges, aber nichtsdestotrotz stolzes Lächeln. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn, auf dieses kleine Leben, das sie geschaffen hatten und das hoffentlich ein besseres Leben hätte als sie.

Nicht dass James geplant hatte, auf diese Weise ein Kind zu zeugen. Es war absolut okay, wie es gelaufen war. Er liebte Lily aus tiefster Seele – und er liebte schon jetzt Harry genauso sehr.

Aber inmitten eines Krieges? Kindersoldaten, das traf es wahrscheinlich am besten, was sie waren – sie alle. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily und er. In einem Krieg für etwas, von dem sie überzeugt waren, dass es selbstverständlich sein sollte – was es aber anscheinend nicht war. Jeden verdammten Tag konnten sie in der Zeitung von diesem oder jenem Offiziellen lesen, der den Reportern versicherte, dass er ja ganz bestimmt nicht auf Seiten dieser Terroristen wäre, aber… Und was dann folgte, war im Grunde ganz genau die Seite der Terroristen, wenn auch in hochtrabende Worte verpackt anstatt in Gewalttaten.

Und diese Gewalttaten wurden zusehends schlimmer. Es gab so viele Gerüchte über Hexen und Zauberer unter dem Imperius-Fluch; selbst wenn James überlegte, ob nicht Erpressung einfacher und in vielen Fällen sicher genauso effektiv wäre. Wenn es im Ministerium und dem Zaubergamot genug Leute gab, die die Methoden zwar verurteilten, im Stillen aber die beschränkte Weltanschauung teilten… wo war dann noch der Unterschied zu einem offenen Bürgerkrieg?

Obwohl James wusste, dass seine Gedanken hier einen sehr schmalen und sehr gefährlichen Grat entlang liefen; operierte doch der Orden unter ziemlich genau derselben Prämisse. Dumbledore hatte genug hochrangige Verbündete, die etwas tun wollten gegen den Terror, denen aber die Hände gebunden schienen. Und so waren sie, der Orden des Phönix, deren letzte Hoffnung für eine fortschrittliche und offene Zaubererwelt. Sie gingen aktiv gegen Todesser vor, versuchten ihre Versorgungsnetzwerke auszuhebeln und sie für ihre Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Dieser Krieg hatte ihm eine gewisse Bestimmung gegeben – jetzt wo er Vater war, wünschte James sich jedoch möglichst bald friedlichere, bessere Zeiten. Er war gespannt, wie dieser Frieden wohl wäre – und ungeduldig, ihn endlich zu erleben. Er selbst, hier und jetzt, konnte sich kaum an eine Welt ohne diesen Krieg erinnern. Er hatte weder einen normalen Job noch ein normales Leben – hatte er sich doch praktisch direkt nach der Schule dem Kampf für die gute Sache angeschlossen.

James war inzwischen 20 und sah sich selbst als erwachsen, aber seitdem er die sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte, war er auch reifer geworden. Er war damals so ein dummes Kind gewesen! Sie alle waren dumme Kinder gewesen.

Seine Eltern hatten natürlich seine Entscheidung unterstützt – schließlich war der Kampf für die Rechte aller Hexen und Zauberer, egal welcher Herkunft, ein sehr ehrenhaftes Ziel. Aber sie hatten immer schon gefragt, ob er das nicht auch tun könnte, ohne dabei so oft sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. „Inzwischen verstehe ich das“, flüsterte er. Er würde Harry um nichts auf der Welt an einen Krieg verlieren wollen – oder wollen, dass Harry ohne Familie aufwuchs, selbst wenn James bereitwillig sein Leben für das seiner Familie opfern würde.

Euphemia und Fleamont Potter würden ihren Enkel niemals treffen; sie waren vor ein paar Monaten an Drachenpocken gestorben. Aber James wusste, dass sie auf ihre kleine Familie stolz sein könnten.

Als er so an ihrem Grab stand, die Erde noch dunkel und feucht und noch nicht wieder gesetzt über ihren Särgen, war er froh, dass sie zumindest Lily noch hatten kennenlernen dürfen. Natürlich hatten sie sich ebenfalls auf der Stelle in ihre charmante Art, ihren scharfen Verstand und in ihr offenes Lachen verliebt. Sie hatten sogar zu einem der langsamen Songs auf James und Lilys Hochzeit getanzt; das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass die beiden das Haus verlassen hatten…

Aber wenigstens das! Jedes Mal, wenn James daran dachte, dass Lilys Eltern noch vor ihrem Abschluss gestorben waren, brach es ihm das Herz. Wen er von Lilys Familie kennengelernt hatte, war ihre oberflächliche Schwester Petunia und deren damals Verlobter gewesen, dessen Sicht auf die Welt ähnlich beschränkt war und wirklich eher einem Walross als einem Mann glich. James würde ihnen nie vergeben, dass sie Lily von ihrer Hochzeit wieder ausgeladen hatten.

Als sie beide, Lily und James, geheiratet hatten, hätte Lily Petunia gerne dabei gehabt, das wusste er. Aber natürlich waren die Dursleys nicht erschienen.

Alles in allem war die Hochzeit eine sehr kleine Angelegenheit gewesen. Nur ihre engsten Freunde und Familie (wobei zweiteres James‘ Eltern und Sirius bedeutet hatte), aber sie hatten alle viel gelacht, hatten gut gegessen und getrunken, die Musik war gut gewesen und sie hatten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden getanzt. Es war der glücklichste Tag in James‘ Leben gewesen – und wenn ihr offenes und unverstelltes Lachen ein Anhaltspunkt war, dann auch in Lilys Leben.

Was viel bedeutete, nachdem der Heiratsantrag ein wenig… _gezwungen_ war wahrscheinlich das richtige Wort dafür… gewesen war.

Sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits etwa zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen, aber sie hatten einen Krieg, in dem sie kämpften und von dem sie nicht einmal wussten, ob sie ihn überleben würden. Es war nicht die Zeit gewesen für solche Dinge wie heiraten oder Kinder kriegen. Und doch war beides passiert.

Als James von einer relativ blutigen Mission zurück in ihr Versteck gehumpelt kam, mit einer bösen Schnittwunde am Bauch und einer kleineren an der Stirn, aus der Blut in sein Auge tropfte, hatte Lily auf einmal angefangen zu weinen. Was, wenn er eines Tages von einer Mission nicht mehr zurückkäme? Was, wenn sie auf einer Mission schwer verletzt oder gefasst würde? Was würden sie ihrem Kind nur sagen?

Warum sollten sie, hatte er gefragt. Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass all das durchaus passieren konnte. Und sie hatten das Risiko in Kauf genommen, um Gutes bewirken zu können. Dahingehend hatte sich nichts geändert, oder?

Das war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem Lily ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sein Verhütungszauber nicht funktioniert hatte und dass sie schwanger war.

James war erstarrt. Der Heiler war immer noch dabei, seine Wunden zu versorgen, was ziemlich gebrannt hatte, aber James hatte kaum etwas wahrgenommen in diesem Moment, außer Lilys seegrünen Augen, die auf ihm ruhten. Er wusste, seine Eltern hatten ihn besser erzogen; trotzdem war das erste, was er tat, zu fragen, ob sie sich absolut sicher wäre.

Natürlich war Lily sich sicher gewesen. Lily Evans hatte immer Recht; eine Lektion, die James eigentlich schon sehr früh gelernt hatte, an die er aber hin und wieder erinnert werden musste.

Er hatte das getan, was er in diesem Moment für ehrenhaft gehalten hatte. Das Richtige eben. Er hatte um ihre Hand angehalten – zugegeben, nicht sehr romantisch. Und er hatte Lily einen romantischeren Heiratsantrag versprochen – und dieses Versprechen innerhalb der nächsten Wochen auch mehrmals in die Tat umgesetzt. Sie hatte jedes Mal ja gesagt, was James immer noch bis heute erstaunte.

Aus diesem Chaos war eine noch stärkere Liebe und Vertrauen zwischen James und Lily erwachsen. Und schließlich auch ihr wunderbarer neugeborener Sohn Harry.

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf James‘ Lippen. „Ich weiß, ihr hättet ihn verwöhnt und verzogen, wo ihr nur könntet.“ Er würde das entsprechend kompensieren müssen; er würde Harry alles über seine wundervolle Großmutter Euphemia und seinen Großvater Fleamont erzählen.

„Wir bringen ihn mal mit. Wenn es ruhiger wird“, versprach er, seine Augen fest auf den Namen seiner Eltern, während er entschlossen Tränen wegblinzelte.

Dann zog er seinen Tarnumhang enger um sich, sah sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten um. Er musste zurück zu seiner Familie.


End file.
